the_legends_of_amor_aeternusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chimeran Galactic Empire
The Chimeran Galactic Republic is an interstellar/intergalactic Space Alien Organisation founded over a billion Years ago by The Chimera. It was founded shortly after the Great Genocidal Galactic Conversion when The Chimera wiped out their Original Pure Race and instead chose to have their race dominated by immunity to plagues and diseases which by itself made their race a biological weapon for other species to be turned into. The Chimeran Galactic Republic is indeed a Republic however it is extreme right wing with a one ruling dictator with absoloute power, every 500 Years the one ruler is replaced with another rule. The Chimeran Galactic Republic was founded by Calculus who is now pictured as a God by the Chimeran Religion known Suzikism. Calculus was obviously no God but the only Pure Chimera on the the Suziki side during the War. His latest decedent is Daedalus who leads the Chimera. The Chimeran Galactic Republic are trying to achieve one goal and that is a one galactic controlled race, however with other more powerful organisations such as The Reptilian Empire , The Strogg and The Order of the Bartlewicz it is a little harder to achieve that goal. The Chimera only control the outer parts of the Galaxy as they only hold 298 Planets in their Republic anyway. Additionally only 12 planets volunteered to join and a majority of their Species was turned into Chimera anyway, the rest of the Planets were forced and all of their species as well was also converted. The Chimera play a vital role in the story as they become one of the antagonists during Late Earth World War 3 , The Second Milky Way Galactic War and Earth World War 4. History Shortly after the Suziki-Pure Chimera War/Great Great Galactic Conversion The Chimera lead by Calculus expanded their conquered worlds and approx 1.2 Billion Years Ago, formed the Chimeran Galactic Republic. The Chimera now having only 2% of it's massive population being Pure Chimera. Notably the Royal Leadership which are Pure Chimera and the only to lead the species and organisation. the Result was the extinction of the majority of the Pure Chimera The Worlds they conquered were in the outerim of the Milky Way. As most of the other worlds were part of the Reptilian Empire, The Annunaki, The Strogg, The Covenant Empire and Flood Infected Worlds. The Chimera then approx 600 Million Years ago discovered Earth, they watched over Earth for millions of years until the Intelligent Earth Species began to evolve such as Humans, Witches, Pure Blood Vampires, Dimentioners, Elves and Orcs. The Chimera saw many Humans to be inferior upon them viewing them however they thought that Vampires, Elves and Dimentioners were the most intelligent and powerful species on Earth. The Chimera eventually would leave Earth alone for millions of years due to the vast amount of technology they had, they made sure they preserved it. In the Year 2002 AD they got many messages from The Illuminati asking them to join their cause in the great secret organisation. The Chimera did not respond to the message however they did see it and Daedalus mentioned that "his should be a sign that they are seeking out help and why they should be crushed". The Chimera noticed the large war going on during many cold war outbreaks in the 2010 AD era, they sent out Mercenaries to aid out money for the Chimera, the Chimera had one plan and that is world domination and making humans part of their race They also began to notice that The Reptilian Empire and The Annunaki started to pursue Earth and their population grow. The Atlasians from The Pleiades who strangely resemble the Nordic Race also protected the Earth Species from the Hostile Alien Species like Reptilians, Annunaki, Chimera etc. Relations with other Alien Organisations/Empires The Chimera despise every single Species in the Galaxy and other galaxies apart from themselves, they believe that the whole Universe needs to be their Species. The Chimera therefore have no relations with any other civilisation and thus answer to themselves and are considered and Independent Faction and Civilisation. Wars with other civilizations The Chimera have only have 4 known wars prior to the events of Amor Aeternus. The Chimera were involved with the following wars The Suziki-Pure Chimeran Civil Galactic War/Genocide(1 Billion Years ago) The Chimera-Covenant War (Approx 739 Million Years ago) The First Galactic War (Approx 700 Million Years ago) The Chimera-Reptilian War (Approx 60 Million Years ago) then during the events of the Amor Aeternus they were involved in Earth World War 3 (2018) The Second Galactic War (2019) - keep in mind World War 3 was happening at the exact same time Earth World War 4 (2050) Clothing and Culture The Chimera like most civilizations have a very different and diverse Culture. The Culture in clothing is similar to some Earth Species clothing for example - The Common Hybisdran trousers is almost the exact same as how Humans trousers look, however most Chimera either use a Us-zi for most clothing. which is essentially Leather and Sade which is the metal that most Chimera use for Ships, Amour for troops and weapons. Most of the Chimeran Culture is unknown. Triva's involved with the Chimeran Culture are # To popular belief because of the Menial looks and also what the Chimera wear it is believed that Chimerans created The Earth Intelligent Species however this is not true. The Earth Intelligent Species were some of the only species like Andromedarians in the Universe to be created by a Deity. Whether as the Chimera Evolved Chimeran Vehicles, Walkers, Gunships, and Dropships Chimeran Inrid Walker Chimeran U-I3 Dropship Chimeran 34MN Vehicle Dropship Chimeran Ti-tal Super Walker Chimeran Navy, Fighters, Super Weapons, and Flagship The Atrocity (Supreme Leader Daedalus' Flagship) The Ravaged (Fleet Master Zenomo's Flagship) Chimeran Super Carrier Chimeran Z-39 Battle Cruiser Chimeran 0-938 Zek Battle Cruiser Chimeran RI38 Battle Cruiser Chimeran Y93 Frigate Chimeran Yonta Corvette Chimeran Hulm Corvette Chimeran Zita Fighter Chimeran Nuel Bomber Chimeran Advanced Fighter Chimeran Army, Species, Strains and Types Pure Races/Original Races ' Pure Chimera' Pure Chimerans are the original inhabitants of Planet Exil-lar and are now officially and endangered race, with only three known Pure Chimerans left, others are said to be out and diverse. Pure Chimerans are the template DNA used for all other known pure races such as converted races or the races that now fill up most or a majority of the Chimeran race. Click the Pure Chimeran icon to visit the Pure Chimera Race article for detailed information Races Hybisdran A Hybisdran is the most common type of Chimera, typically found as the main foot soldiers for the Chimeran military. Hybisdrans have seven variants/sub races click the Hybisdran link to get more detailed information on th e race Common Hybisdran Vuasak Hybisdran Armoured Hybisdran Enhanced Hybisdran Elite Hybisdran Commando Hybisdran Yensak Hybisdran also look at the outgrown/Old Hybisdran Grey Jack/Elder Hybisdran Stealhead Hybisdran Although technically a Hybisdran, Stealheads are taller, stronger and more deadiler than a Hybisdran itself, although it is argued wether Stealheads are eliter than Enhanced Hybridsdrans, Stealheads are a different strain of Chimera altogether with some similar strains of Hybisdrans, so therefore it is a separate race. Stealheads are the Second most common type of Chimera to be seen Read more about Stealheads by clicking the Stealhead Hybisdran icon Menial Although a common theory could be used to say that Menials are what humans look like when converted to Chimera is a false argument it is far from the truth. Menials may have been inspired for Humans who had learning disabilities or were seen inferior to the Chimeran race, apart from that most Humans if were taken hostage were put into a regular conversion facility and made into one of the many strains/races of the Chimera. Menials are a zombie like Chimera that is mainly focused on work and doesn't use weapons at all, infact they are not allowed to. In addition to this any species can be converted into a Menial, not just humans. Click the Menial link to read more about the Grim Grims are a zombie like Chimera that are sent in as scavengers to reak out a city of enemies. Grims is what happens to a converted Chimera if they are not sent to a Conversion facility, Grims and Boilers are classified as Feral Chimera so they are hostile to the Regular Chimera and to other Feral Chimera as their brains aren't developed or advanced. Grims were piratically useless against the World's Wars Three and Four on Earth as most of them were easily killed by opposite factions. Grims do not wear armour, wear clothes, carry weapons or are even intelligent. Infact they have animalistic minds which gave them the name of "Zombie Aliens" even know they are not Zombies as not only are they much alive but they are one of the fast moving Chimera, in addition to this they hunt in packs or hurdles. Click the Grim link to read more about them A variant of a grim is a Poisoned Grim Boiler Boilers are essentially suicidal version of a Grim. Boilers typically blow up upon the sight of their enemy, Boilers are typically found to be hunting in large scale environments such as by themselves Click Boiler to read more about them Titan A Titan is one of the largest forms of Chimera, they are giant brute assault forms sent into battle in packs of 2 or 3. On occasion there may only be 1 however Titans are a deadly force to the Chimeran arsenal. Click Titan to read more about them Different variants of a Titan can be Standard Titan Altor Titan Ultra Titan Elite Titan Spitter Spitters are a form of Chimera that's main weapon is a possessions spit that throws an acid like substance at it's enemies to slowly kill them. They are black skinned and are said to have inspired the Xenomorph in the Alien movies, infact the Director of the Alien movies claim's to have seen many of the Chimeran Spitters in his dreams that gave him inspiration. Click the Spitter to read more about them Angelisdran Angelisdrans or commonly refereed to as Angels not to be confused with the Supernatural Species known as an Angel with the same name. Angelisdrans are one of the mysterious forms of Chimera, they are one of the controlling commanders of the overall species, Angelisdrans are not Pure Chimera however they were the first Non Pure Chimera to be created from the Sea life animals on Planet Exil-Lar. Therefore Angelisdrans are the most intelligent Non Pure Chimeran race ever produced, the Angelisdrans even have telepathy and can communicate with Chimera in their heads. A type of Angelisdran is Daedalus who is the supreme commander of the Chimera and The Chimeran Galactic Republic. Leaper Leapers are a crawling form/race of Chimera which sometimes are feral and sometimes aren't. Leapers sometimes are tammed, usually a Queen of the Leapers in control however Daedalus and Sazalonus The Queen of the Feral Chimera formed an alliance and formed all two types into the same faction for the first time in centuries. Leapers are fast moving Chimera that can attack foes in packs and are usually commanded by it's fellow friend the Roller which is an elite strainrace of Leaper. Click here to see the Queen of the Feral Chimera Click the Leaper to view more info about it Roller Rollers are a different strain of Leapers and are usually given "Strain authority" meaning because they are a Roller they are superior and the Leapers follow orders from the Rollers. Rollers are very similar in appearance to a Leaper however, they have an extra eye in the middle of their face and their skin is more scaling. Click the Roller to read more about them Spinner Spinners are the strain of Chimera that cause the Grim they bite individuals which slowly infects them and then hours later they wrap into a cocoon and slowly change into their new feral state. Click the Spinner to read more about them Selzon/Widowmaker Selzons are giant four legged Chimera that were first thought to be feral but in reality are one of The Chimera's most popular strains, they are thought to be one of the most dangerous strains to all of their abilities. Selzons have smaller counter parts as well Click the Selzon to read more about it Carrierin Carrierins are Chimera that carry captured prisoners, bodies used for conversion or damaged veichles away. Their strain is similar in appearance to a Jelly fish. Click Carrierin to read more about it Sasdran Sasdrans are dinosaur like Chimera that are one of the only strains of Chimera to use a sample of DNA from the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Sasdrans are giant hulking warriors the Chimera use in Battle and are usually armoured Click Sasdran to read more about it. Ravanger Ravangers are Commanding Chimera similar to Stealheads and Angelisdrans. Ravangers are some of the toughest warriors built in the Chimera's arsenal and resemble that of a menial mixed with a stealhead. Click Ravanger to read more about it. Cloven Clovens are Predator like Chimera that can camoflage anywhere, additionally they are terrifying in a sense that they have gigantic claws that can tear anyone apart almost instantly. Click the Cloven to view more information Crawler It is argued wether crawlers are Pure nor even Non pure but their own separate species, it is thought that Crawlers were an indigious species of insectoids on Planet Exil-Lar. Crawlers are sent down from Spires to infect a wide range of town's, cities and provinces. Crawlers are thought to be non-combatable. Click Crawler to read more about it Now for the Vehicles Vehicles of the Chimeran Galactic Republic ARTICLE INCOMPLETE Category:Independent Faction Category:Alien Organisation Category:Intergalactic Organisation Category:Interstellar Organisation Category:Factions